<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Better Side of the Bed by gnarf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228998">Better Side of the Bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf'>gnarf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dragon Pox, Enemies to Friends, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Locked In, M/M, Pining Harry, Sharing a Bed, Swearing, Tickle Fights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:14:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23228998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all Malfoy's fault. Harry could be at the Burrow right now, but instead he was trapped in Malfoy's tiny flat. All because that dick couldn't stop bothering him about a stupid life debt he didn't even care about.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Lock Down Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Better Side of the Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for your amazing help with the beta  Ana || static.abyss.this 😍</p>
<p>And thank you to the lovely mods who organised this little fest 💜💜💜 your idea managed to keep me busy while not being allowed to leave my apartment... So thank you all!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>Attention, this goes out to all magical folks, no matter where you are located at this very moment. The Ministry has to face the fact that we can't control the current outbreak of Dragon Pox anymore. Within the last hour St. Mungo's was overrun by none less than 150 new infections. Therefore, we decided to put every witch and wizard in an extended lock down. If you are in the streets, apparate home right after receiving this message. If you are indoors in what the ministry has confirmed a safe area, you have to stay there. A spell is in place, taking care that our orders are followed. <br/>Further instructions and necessary information will arrive through owl shortly. <br/>Thank you. </i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>The second the Patronus disappeared, Harry spun around and made his way to the door as fast as possible, but it was already too late. The damn thing didn't bulge, no matter how hard he tried to open it. Just as he was considering using <i>Bombarda</i> to get out of there, a scratching sound behind him made him turn back to face the room he was currently trying to escape. </p>
<p>"They're not kidding, right? We're trapped here?" </p>
<p>Sighing annoyed, Harry threw his darkest possible glare at Malfoy while stalking to the window to let the owl in. But instead of flying into the room, it only held out its leg for Harry to take the letter, before it turned and flew off again. </p>
<p>It was all Malfoy's fault. Harry could be at the Burrow right now, but instead he was trapped in Malfoy's tiny flat. All because that dick couldn't stop bothering him about a stupid life debt he didn't even care about. </p>
<p>Ripping the envelope open, Harry started to read the letter with shaking hands.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <i>Magical traces located: 2</i>
  <br/>
  <i>The Ministry of Magic ordered a lock down for all England, Scotland, and Ireland due to the newest outbreak of Dragon Pox. This letter has to be seen as official information and guidance for the following days.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Every witch and wizard has to stay at their current location for at least one week. The Ministry will inform you about possible changes regarding the length of the lock down.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Every letter includes Portcoins which will lead possibly infected people directly to St. Mungo's. The Portcoins are added according to detected magical traces at your location. If you recognise any symptoms of illness, please take and hold the coin in your closed palm for 10 seconds. This action will activate them. But be aware that misusing them will result in a high fee and risk of infection from contact with St. Mungo's patients.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>The Ministry is currently recruiting House Elves all over the country. The Elves will check in on every location currently homing wizards and witches to provide them with food and necessary products of everyday use.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Certain spells, Apparation, as well as the Floo network, have been blocked to guarantee a smooth lock down without interruptions.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>The Ministry thanks everyone for their cooperation. We are truly sorry for the inconveniences the following week will bring upon everyone, but we hope you see the necessity of these drastic actions.</i>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>What a nightmare. What a true and utter fuck up this whole thing was. </p>
<p>Throwing the letter at Malfoy so he could read it, Harry started to rummage through his pockets until he found the Mokeskin Pouch Hagrid gave him for his 17th birthday. </p>
<p>With a relieved sigh he pulled out a two way mirror, hoping that Ron would have the other one with him wherever he was. </p>
<p>"Ron? Are you there?" </p>
<p>"Harry! Mate! Where are you?" Came Ron's worried voice from the Mirror, mere seconds before his face appeared as well. </p>
<p>"I'm locked in with Malfoy, so don't wait for me."</p>
<p>"With Malfoy? Will you be alright? George is here, I bet he'd find a way to get you out of there."</p>
<p>Smiling at the memory of the flying Ford Anglia in front of his window, Harry shook his head. "I'll be fine. Just tell Mrs Weasley that I won't be home for dinner."</p>
<p>"<i>'Fine'</i>. Sure. I bet the two of you will find something to talk about while you can't leave the apartment. The life debt, maybe. Or the crippling hard on you get every time you hear his name."</p>
<p>"What the—? Ron!" Looking over his shoulder, Harry checked to see if Malfoy had heard them. But he was still studying the letter. </p>
<p>Relieved, Harry glared back at Ron. "Uncool mate. Very uncool."</p>
<p>"Just trying to help," Ron snickered and winked at Harry before the mirror turned back into a normal mirror. </p>
<p>Shaking his head, Harry shoved the mirror back into his pouch before turning around and staring at Malfoy. </p>
<p>It took Malfoy another few minutes to finish reading the letter. When he did, he let out a heavy sigh and dropped the parchment onto a wonky old table. </p>
<p>"Well. Welcome to my home, I guess. This will be a real shit show," Malfoy said while rubbing his temples. </p>
<p>"Yes. And it's your fault entirely."</p>
<p>"My fault? It was you who refused to acknowledge the life debt!" </p>
<p>"Because we saved each other's lives, <i>and</i> tried to kill each other, on so many occasions that I lost track! We're totally even!" Harry countered. </p>
<p>"Well, not to me!" </p>
<p>"Fine! If you let me stay here for the week we're even, no debt. I'm in need of your help, you'll provide it, end of story."</p>
<p>"That's not how it works you moron. We don't have any say in this. You <i>have</i> to stay here. I have no idea how, because the only thing I have is this sofa bed, and the two chairs over there. But we'll sort that out later."</p>
<p>Harry felt heat rush into his face. There was no chance he would survive this week with his sanity intact if they had to share a bed, especially such a small one. Ron wasn’t entirely wrong earlier and he still hoped that Malfoy hadn't heard them. </p>
<p>"Why so flustered all of a sudden, Potter? Any problems with sleeping next to a guy?" Malfoy snarled. </p>
<p>"I slept next to Ron for nearly a year. Why should I have any problems with something like that?" Harry huffed annoyed. </p>
<p>"So it's me you have a problem with. Good to know. As if this couldn't be any worse." </p>
<p>"No it's—" Harry felt the urge to pull his hair out, but stopped himself by flopping down onto one of the chairs, which left out a dangerous creak. "Sleeping won't be a problem. And I don't have a problem with you. We'll be fine. Let's just—not talk. For a while."</p>
<p>"Fine. I'll make dinner then. I hope they'll find enough Elves soon because there isn't much left here." At that, Malfoy got up to busy himself in the tiny enclosed kitchen. </p>
<p>Harry watched him for a while, secretly enjoying the unusual sight of a cooking Malfoy, before getting up himself. He could at least help by cutting the onions waiting next to a wooden board for whatever Malfoy was making them. </p>
<p>When they finished their dinner, which was a surprisingly tasty mix of beef with onions, a spicy dark sauce and rice, Harry looked around and wondered what made Malfoy take such a tiny apartment. </p>
<p>Harry knew Malfoy probably still had nearly as much money as Harry, but everything in this apartment looked like it was at least second hand, if not older. </p>
<p>Harry's question was obviously written all over his face, because seconds later Malfoy huffed before taking a sip of water and swallowing it slowly. "I don't want to use my father's money. Everything here is my own, bought from my own earned money. It's not much yet, but I'll get there eventually."</p>
<p>"What's wrong with using your father's money?" Harry asked, interested in his answer. </p>
<p>"It's wrong. Most of it came from sources I don't even want to think about, let alone say  out loud. I prefer making my money in a more honest, and definitely more tiring way than he did."</p>
<p>"Or you could marry rich," Harry joked. </p>
<p>"Is that an offer, Potter?" </p>
<p>Harry choked on his sip of water and heard Malfoy snicker in between coughs. </p>
<p>"I'll go take a shower to think about your offer," Malfoy said. "You can do the dishes in the meantime." </p>
<p>He was still coughing when Malfoy closed the bathroom door behind him. </p>
<p>When Malfoy emerged, dressed in nothing but loose joggers, Harry wished he had asked Ron to get him out of here earlier. </p>
<p>"I have clothes for you if you want to take a shower as well, which I'd recommend seeing that I have to sleep next to you."</p>
<p>"You could always sleep on one of your chairs." Harry said, walking towards the tiny bathroom. </p>
<p>"Not gonna happen, Potter!" </p>
<p>"I figured." </p>
<p>Closing the door behind him, Harry leaned against it to take a few deep breaths. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to survive this odyssey. A snarky, half naked, Malfoy, who was a fantastic cook, was not on the list of things Harry could handle, let alone for a week. </p>
<p>Looking around, Harry found a small stack of clothes next to the sink. Upon further inspection he saw that, even if there was no underwear, it at least included a shirt with a loose pair of joggers. </p>
<p>Turning on the tab, Harry undressed himself before stepping in the hot spray of water, allowing it to wash some of his tension away. </p>
<p>After taking way more time than necessary in the shower, Harry dried himself up and stepped out of the bathroom just to find that Malfoy had already extended the sofa into a bed. </p>
<p>"Tired?" Harry asked, furrowing one of his brows. </p>
<p>"Yes," Draco said. "But I was nice enough to wait for my future husband to get his arse out of the shower, so I could warn him that if he snores, I'll suffocate him in his sleep."</p>
<p>Ignoring Malfoy's shit eating grin and the heat on his cheeks, Harry rolled his eyes before walking over to the bed, or sofa, whatever it was, staring at it sceptically. Unhappy about the fact that Malfoy had occupied his favourite side. </p>
<p>"I want to sleep on that side," Harry said. "I always sleep on that side of a bed."</p>
<p>"Well you won't this week. You can always choose to sleep on the floor though," Malfoy yawned. </p>
<p>"I definitely won't sleep on the floor."</p>
<p>"Then you'll have to sleep on the free side, or try and get me out of this spot, which I promise you won't happen."</p>
<p>An idea shot through Harry's mind, and Malfoy looked up just in time to realise what Harry was going to do. </p>
<p>"Don't you dare—" Malfoy said.</p>
<p>It was already too late. Harry was mid tackle, throwing himself over the bed and onto Malfoy to get to the good spot. </p>
<p>If asked later, Harry wouldn't be able to say what made him do it. Maybe it was Malfoy's cocky voice, or the fact that Harry always did stupid things while being around the git. In the end, Harry was declared winner of the better side of the tiny bed due to an unfair tickle attack that left Malfoy gasping for air. </p>
<p>"You're a cheater."</p>
<p>"Am not," Harry laughed. "It'd only be cheating if I'd known you were ticklish. I saw a chance and took it. So I won fair and square."</p>
<p>"Keep telling yourself that," Malfoy said.</p>
<p>"Just say it, I won. Fair and square. I won't let you sleep until you say it."</p>
<p>"Fine," Malfoy yawned again. "You won fairly and deserve the good side. At least for tonight. We'll be stuck here for a while, so plenty of time for revenge."</p>
<p>"There are worse things than being stuck with you," Harry said, before he could stop himself. </p>
<p>Feeling his heart beating in his throat, Harry waited for Malfoy to say something. The seconds ticked by, painfully slow and way too quiet, before Harry felt a warm hand in his own. Malfoy turned and linked their fingers together before taking a deep breath and letting out a laugh. </p>
<p>"Yeah," Malfoy said. "You could be stuck with someone like you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic 💜</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="https://gnarf.tumblr.com/">Visit me on tumblr!</a></p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30463794">[podfic] Better Side of the Bed</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/timothysboxers/pseuds/timothysboxers">timothysboxers</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>